


Vicious Love

by mirrorphoton



Series: Dirty Minds Should Share a Bed [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorphoton/pseuds/mirrorphoton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But what do you want, Clarke?” Lexa let out a shaky breath as Clarke twisted the blade so the tip was pointing at her skin, and lightly ghosted it down until it rested over her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Love

Scouts had reported back early in the afternoon that the Sky People had walked out of the mountain. All of them. Lexa was in her tent, trying to plan her journey back to Polis, her mind plagued with thoughts about the alliance she had broken, and what that might mean next.  
  
Everyone was shocked when Clarke, the _Skai Heda_ , stalked into camp like she owned the place, still dressed as she had been when they’d left for war, with just a single gun strapped to her hip. There was a determined glint in her expression that had not been present before. She ignored the silent, bewildered looks as she breezed through the tents. At the entrance to Lexa’s tent, the guard gestured at her weapon.  
  
Clarke simply cocked an eyebrow as she unstrapped and unloaded the piece.  
  
“I’m here to see Lexa.” She dropped it, and strode past him with purpose, entering to find Lexa, seated on her throne, looking regal as ever, and Indra not far away. Lexa stood and gestured at Indra to stay back as Clarke walked right up to her, their faces inches apart.  
  
“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice was quiet.  
  
Clarke simply stared at her for a tense moment. “You broke our alliance, and forged one with the Mountain.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“The Mountain Men are dead.” Clarke’s voice was cold, “So that puts you in a pretty shitty position now, doesn’t it?”  
  
“ _Insolence_!”  
  
“ _Gon we_ , Indra. This is between me and Clarke. Do not return until ordered.” Lexa managed to keep her voice steady.  
Indra shuffled out reluctantly, glaring at the blonde.  
  
When they were alone, Clarke spoke, “So tell me, if it had been me, who was offered a deal, and I’d betrayed you, what would you have done? _Ron ai ridiyo op_.”  
  
The use of Trigedasleng caught Lexa off guard. They were the very words Lexa herself had spoken to Gustus when his betrayal had been discovered. _Give me the truth_. Clarke was accusing her.  
  
“I would have strung you up as a traitor; just like Gustus.” Lexa’s stance did not change, even as she felt the knife blade pressing into her neck.  
  
“I should slit your throat.” Clarke hissed.  
  
“But you won’t,” Lexa breathed, “It’s not you, Clarke.”  
  
“It wasn’t me.” The blade shifted slightly, and Lexa felt her skin break, “You’ve taught me many lessons.”  
  
“You would have done it already.” Lexa challenged.  
  
Clarke’s expression did not soften, “Since I’ve been on the ground, I think my body count is somewhere well over 800 now.”  
  
Lexa said nothing, feeling the pressure of the blade ease up a little.  
  
“It would be so easy to say, ‘what’s one more life?’ But I’ve got enough blood on my hands to last several lifetimes. I won’t take your life.”  
  
“Did you figure out what it is you want?”  
  
Clarke’s voice was still hard, but quieter, “I want you to leave my people in peace.”  
  
“As long as they do not attack us, they will not be harmed.”  
  
“Your words mean nothing.”  
  
“But what do _you_ want, Clarke?” Lexa let out a shaky breath as Clarke twisted the blade so the tip was pointing at her skin, and lightly ghosted it down until it rested over her heart.  
  
Clarke leaned forward then, surprising Lexa by running her hot tongue over the small cut she had left on her neck. Lexa could not stop the shiver that ran through her as Clarke’s mouth made a path up her neck to just below her ear, but aside from that she remained unmoved. A whisper, “I want your heart.”  
  
Things began to move very quickly, the knife clattered to the dirt as Clarke’s hands began to unbuckle Lexa’s armor as their hot mouths met ferociously. Lexa ran her hands over Clarke’s shoulders, helping her shrug out of her jacket as pieces of her armor thumped onto the floor at her feet. Clarke’s deft fingers were unbuckling her long coat, mouth on the other side of Lexa’s neck, and Lexa was trying to lift Clarke’s shirt.  
  
“Don’t.” Lexa released the fabric; Clarke was calling the shots here.  
  
Clarke shucked away each of Lexa’s garments, until the Commander stood before her, naked from the waist up.  
  
Clarke’s cool hands slid from Lexa’s waist, over the plains of her body to cup her breasts; they shared a breathy moan as Clarke began to run her thumbs over the stiffening nipples. Lexa’s legs felt weak, but then Clarke was guiding her back into her throne. She lifted one leg into the air and began to unlace the boot. Lexa could merely watch, and whimper when Clarke’s mouth met her bare foot in a soft kiss. The process was repeated with her other foot. Then the blonde was climbing on top of her, straddling her muscular thighs, fingers lightly tracing patterns on her bare chest. Clarke’s loose hair framed their faces, occasionally getting in the way of their mouths.  
  
After some time, Clarke’s hands slid up the smooth skin of her neck, until they lightly gripped the sides of Lexa’s face, her kiss turned more intense, biting down on Lexa’s lower lip until they both tasted blood.  
  
The metallic sting in her mouth did nothing but arouse Lexa more, her own hands sliding up around Clarke’s back to pull her closer. Clarke’s mouth was sucking the side of her neck in the perfect spot, and she knew it would bruise but did not care.  
  
Then Clarke’s hands were sliding down to the clasp that held Lexa’s leggings in place. Her mouth trailed hot kisses down Lexa’s body, lingering over each of her breasts, sucking her nipples. She began shimmying the leggings down, while her body slid further off of Lexa until her knees hit the dirt. Slowly she slid the pants off her feet, and Lexa’s legs opened to Clarke of their own accord.  
  
Clarke’s hot breath between her legs sends a bolt of electricity through Lexa. She was almost painfully aroused. Teasing kisses and nips along her thighs made her whimper, but Clarke moved no closer to her throbbing center. “You’re soaked, Lexa, you’re body’s begging for it.”  
  
“Clarke,” She whispered.  
  
Eyes like blue steel pierced hers, “Say it.” Clarke’s hands were sliding back up to her breasts. Lexa’s legs clenched, wanting to rub her thighs together for some relief, but were unable to with Clarke between them. A nipple grasped in each hand, Clarke began to twist lightly.  
  
Clarke and Costia were the only two who had ever had her like this. With Costia it had only happened a few times before the girl was stolen from her. And those had been slow, intimate times. This was not the first time Clarke had touched her, but the few dalliances before the mountain had been different than this. This was far more intense, and completely one sided. Her whole body shook with desire, and Clarke’s touch was electric.  
  
“Beja,” Lexa panted, “Please…”  
  
At the words, Clarke’s mouth descended, and she ran her flat tongue slowly through Lexa’s dripping folds, tasting her. The moan it tore from Lexa’s throat was animalistic. Her hands gripped her throne, knuckles whitening. And then Clarke’s tongue was swirling over her clit, around here the entrance, lightly humming. Her tongue darted inside, and Lexa couldn’t stop her hips from bucking.  
  
Clarke’s hands left her breasts, sliding down her sweaty form. One arm came to rest across her hips, holding them down; the other pressing fingers to join her tongue. She did it slowly, pressing a single digit into Lexa’s tight, moist entrance. Lexa could feel her pulse rushing to grip the finger, and panted. It felt so good; Lexa was so worked up she could feel herself reaching toward climax already.  
  
“Come for me, Commander,” Clarke whispered against her sex. And Lexa did, her orgasm rippling though her while she tried to stifle her cry. Her muscles gripped Clarke’s finger, and Clarke’s tongue continued slowly lapping at her folds. Almost before it was over, Lexa could feel a second one building.  
  
Clarke’s tongue circled lower, drawing a yelp from Lexa as it ran over the bud of her anus. A chuckle left Clarke’s throat before she returned to Lexa’s clit.  
  
The sound torn from her lips was a strangled yowl the second time she came.  
  
Clarke worked her slower, allowing her to recover. When Lexa’s breathing started to even out, Clarke climbed back onto straddling her hips, with her hand still between them. She added a second finger to her ministrations as she kissed Lexa long and slow, letting her taste herself.  
  
“Is it mine?” the whisper into her ear sent another shudder through her. Those fingers were curling up now, searching inside her with each slow thrust.  
Clarke’s eyes found hers, and Lexa was unable to look away. She wanted to deny it, to say that Clarke was merely a good fuck. She didn’t want to admit the truth they both knew; that Clarke had gotten under her skin and plucked the still beating organ from her chest. She didn’t even know when it had happened, only feeling the empty cavity when she walked away from the Mountain.  
  
The lie found its way to her tongue, but she couldn’t bring herself to voice it. Clarke was thrusting achingly slowly, her other hand on the back of Lexa’s neck, holding her so she had to look at her face. She punctuated each agonizing thrust with a word. “Is. It. Mine?”  
  
Lexa caved, the words tumbling out, “Yes, its yours. My heart is yours.”  
  
Clarke’s motions became more fervent, “You are weak for me.” She moved in for a searing kiss, as Lexa came for a third time. A tsunami inside her compared to the other two, and Clarke swallowed her scream.  
  
When the aftershocks faded, Clarke stood up, grabbing her jacket from the ground and pulling it over her shoulders. Lexa watched her, feeling more helpless than she ever had. Clarke could shatter her right now. As Clarke made her way toward the tent flap, Lexa called out, hating how pathetic she sounded, “Wait,” Clarke paused, not turning to look at her. “Do I have yours?”  
  
Clarke’s head turned, eyes unreadable as they met Lexa’s. She seemed to be conflicted. Finally she spoke. “No,” Lexa’s chest spasmed, but Clarke continued, “Not yet.”  
  
And then she was gone. Leaving Lexa naked and vulnerable oh her throne. She had nothing but silent tears and a few trickles of blood on her skin, and that single infuriating spark of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this turned out well, I find smut terribly difficult to write; gotta practice to get better I guess. ;)


End file.
